<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And in the next life too, I’ll promise to always find you by Painpeko20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090343">And in the next life too, I’ll promise to always find you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painpeko20/pseuds/Painpeko20'>Painpeko20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke, Memory Loss, Multi, Slow Burn, light comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painpeko20/pseuds/Painpeko20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiara Takanashi was somewhat intrigued by the pink hair women named ‘Mori Calliope’ that sometimes appeared in her dream (heck, even before they met). </p><p>Mori Calliope, after being in hiatus of being a reaper, had met someone that she wanted to be detached to just so she wouldn’t have to feel the pain once again but her own feelings and nostalgia for Kiara came in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Implied Relationship - Relationship, Mori Calliope &amp; Death sensei, Mori Calliope &amp; Takanashi Kiara, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Ninomae Ina'nis &amp; Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, for those that followed’Therefore? Therefore!’ It’s now been deleted by me simply because I don’t really like on how I wrote it and tried to revised it a bit. And I’m really  sorry for doing so but I hope that you’ve understand on what I meant and give constructive criticism along the way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kiara opened her eyes slowly at the sound of the wind blowing something which is presumably grass of sorts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s been introduced to the sun, greeting her with brightness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiara then got up slowly and saw her surroundings, she saw that she was in a fields of wheat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Having a thought that there was something more to the fields, Kiara then tried to navigate the fields aimlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without a guide or any knowledge prior to do so, she’s been running in to dead ends and Kiara half expected to be forever trapped in this field.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that is later been proven wrong to Kiara when she got to the part she didn’t yet to explored.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushed the wheats to open and saw the other side which is fulled with flowers, that includes thistles, dandelions, roses, and daisies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what interested her was the women that is sitting in the fields it self.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was wearing what seemed to be a leather jacket with sharp claws (or teeth, Kiara couldn’t really tell the difference right now) with a veil on top on her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She seemed to picking the petals off the daisy with words that Kiara could barely heard that are ‘she loves me, she loves me not’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Curiosity for the women burned in the phoenix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so, she went to approach the women and...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kiara woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.</p><p>She then rubbed her own eyes with her fingers and sat up to the bed to go get her phone.</p><p>When she opened, it said that it was 3:30 am in the morning and with a text from her boss saying something about her being promoted to manager.</p><p>She then put the phone away just so she could fall asleep.</p><p>But when she went to laid down, she couldn’t help but thinking about the women in her dream.</p><p>There was a certain familiarity with her that Kiara couldn’t really explain and how warm that they are making her feel whenever she thinks about her.</p><p>Even though Kiara didn’t see her face nor know her name.</p><p>Kiara snapped back to reality and tried to focus on her sleeping.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A suggestion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Calli is about to report about her reaper duties and get an unexpected suggestion from her sensei.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calliope was standing in the elevator, waiting for herself to get to the top, just so she could talk with her sensei about her recent reports.</p><p>The other reapers in the elevator comes and goes, with some talk each other on how’s life been doing for them, with Calli listening about it.</p><p>When Calli heard the beep from the elevator, she then stand up properly and tried to look her best.</p><p>The door opened which revealed itself a room with a large rectangular table with multiple chairs for business meetings, and there sat was a skellington that have a cloak over himself and have a scythe right by his side.</p><p>Calli then slowly walked in to the room, then she pulled the chair opened that is the other side of where her sensei sat, and sat on it.</p><p><strong>”So, how’s the reports coming?”</strong> Death said, with a sense of roughness as his voice.</p><p>”Well, lately there isn’t souls to reaped,” she answered.</p><p><b>“Ahh, it’s always been like that,”</b> he replied.</p><p>It’s been awfully quiet after their exchange, to the point that Calli really wished to be a people person just like <em>he-.</em></p><p><b>“Y’know, I’ve think that it’s time that you deserve a break,” </b>he said as interrupted Calli’s own thoughts.</p><p>”Huh, why?” question Calli, being confused and a bit surprised at the suggestion.</p><p><b>“Well, with humans being...advanced lately and with you being one of the most hard working people that I’ve ever know for millennium, I’ve think that you should deserve it, and besides you could work on your own hobbies you’ve had for a while,”</b> Death answered.</p><p>Callie paused a bit to think about the suggestion then replied “I’ll think about it,”</p><p>
  <b>“No rush there Mori, if you want to keep on working it would be fine just as long as your happy with your decision,” </b>
</p><p>Callie nodded at his words.</p><hr/><p>Calli opened the door of her apartment.</p><p>It was a small apartment to the point that everything that Calli owned were here all at once.</p><p>Her drawing tablet, her desk, her microphone, her empty wine bottles, and her bed.</p><p>And while she can be annoyed about the situation, she doesn’t really mind it since it’s better than being homeless, right?</p><p>She then put away her scythe right next to the door, closed the door, and slowly walked over to her desk.</p><p>She then sat down to said desk and tried to process everything that her sensei had said to her.</p><p>Yes, she is determined to get as souls as possible but at the same time, she must preferably do something else like rapping for an example. And not only that there were a bit problems with her reaping job, with a certain time traveling gremlin detective that can’t seemed to die, and her students being...well students.</p><p>”Guh~, I really need a drink,” she said.</p><p>She then opened her own drawer and tried to get her very own cheap wine bottle that she drinker every time that she’s so done with shits.</p><p>But she felt something very soft which clearly isn’t a wine bottle, she then put her hand out of the drawer and it revealed itself to be a feather.</p><p>A phoenix feather to be exact, with orange as its main color with teal at its tips, glowing ever so brightly as if it’s not thousands and thousands of years old.</p><p>She then sighed at it and couldn’t help smiling at it remember of all the times that they once had together.</p><p>The times where they had first met,</p><p>The times where they began to fall for each other,</p><p>and the times where Calli, deep down, wished wouldn’t have to go away <em>for her.</em></p><p>Calli then put the feather away and tried to find the wine bottle, pretending that it doesn’t exist.</p><p><em>And I ran out...great,</em> Calli thought bitterly.</p><p>She then got up and lied down on the bed and tried to make her own decision.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe, I should take a break for once.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Calli has some thoughts about the night sky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calli had been lying in the bed for hours.</p><p>It’s been over a week since she came to lived in the overworldian japan, and the world itself is quite different from when Calli last visited.</p><p>Well, she does saw some hints that the world is changing, for example: the sweatshirts that she saw some souls were wearing before she took them and a new genre of music where Calli has been fond of recently.</p><p>But this is a first time for her to actually see on how different it is now, there were t.v’s where you could watch pretty much everything, social media and etc. Not only that, it’s seemed less brutal nowadays from what Calli could tell.</p><p>And so, she tried to get used to the new world and it’s been doing ever so successfully.</p><p>She had made a task on what to do in the overworld and she’s only done half of it.</p><p>1. Getting used to the world’s new conditions </p><p>2. Finding herself an apartment to live in </p><p>3. Finding a job to make herself money </p><p>4. And while doing said job, try to move forward with her new rap hobbies </p><p>But it didn’t really seemed to be easy for Calli since, well her background as a reaper that could potentially involved shady things and she can’t really seemed to get some inspiration for her song, the only thing she could thought of it was <em>her</em>.</p><p>”GUH!” she said ever so frustratedly.</p><p>And so, she got up from the bed to go to the window next to it.</p><p>She then opened the window still to go see on what the sky looked like. It’s a dark cloak with white dots covering every single bit of it.</p><p><em>So, it’s already been the night </em>she thought to herself, and she remembered a memory from long ago </p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Are you sure that this is safe Kusotori?” Calli said out of concern for the both of them but mostly for the one that she’s talking to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”What? Didn’t you said that you won’t ever feel pain nor could potentially get killed?” said an orange bird that had a feminine voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though she’s in her bird form, Calli could hear a faint teasing through her voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I know that I said that, it’s just that I’m more worried that you accidentally transform yourself to a human and get yourself injured because of it,” replied Calli with a hint of annoyance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Aww, you do care about me,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”SHUSH!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the bird let out a a very unique laugh, while Calli let out a soft grunt but did a little smile afterwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite all the constant teasing that the bird always give, and all the pushing that Calli did, they genuinely cared for each other and make sure to stop once the other either got tired of it or being uncomfortable about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’ll be fine, Calli~“ she said, trying to comfort the women.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Calli sighed, knowing she should just trust her more since she’s renowned warrior and her being a phoenix means that she flies a lot but Calli couldn’t help but worried about her health and such.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the bird interrupted her thoughts with a slight nudge from her, suggesting that she was ready.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so, Calli took a deep breath and swallowed her worries, she then slowly but surely began to sit on the birds back, it was very soft as Calli would expected based on her touching her hair when she was a human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Okay, on a count of three, I’ll began the flight, got that,” she said ever so gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Calli nodded slowly.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Okay,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”one,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Two!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”THREE,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so, she flies up to the night sky and what Calli saw was an experience to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can saw the stars pretty closely from here considering that she always live in the underworld and could only get the description from the bird whenever they go out stargazing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”It’s beautiful, ain’t it?” the bird asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Yeah,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was awkward silence between the two of them until the bird said something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”It isn’t as beautiful as you though,”</em>
</p><p><em>With a blush that came from it like any time that she flirted with her, but gave s gentle smile and </em> <em>replied “I’m glad that I’ve met you Kiara,”</em></p><hr/><p>“GUH,” Calli said, again out of frustration.</p><p>She’s trying to get her distracted from it, trying to focus on what is on the streets of tokyo.</p><p>Families, friends, couples, traffic jams, and even buildings.</p><p>But that is until she found a building called ‘ROBEL’.</p><p>While at first, she doesn’t really seemed interested in it, she then remembered on her the day where one of her colleagues told her about it, she was told that it was a karaoke bar of sorts and it kinda helped to loose your mind with its drinks, music, and apparently, having a fun bar tender that you can easily talked to.</p><p>Calli got an idea on going there. </p><p>She then closed the windows, then put on a leather jacket on top of her white sweater and grabbed a black purse.</p><p>She then opened the door, ready for going to the bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, originally it was going about Calli and Kiara going to a karaoke bar (separately of course) but then the idea of Calli having a flashback came to mind and considering on how late from where I come from is yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sakura days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Kiara had went to a karaoke bar and met and fall for a particular person that seemed familiar to her.</p><p>And Calli began to participate in the karaoke bar and find someone unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll used ["this"] when ever they speak japanese to better differentiate between on who's speaking or singing in a different language in this case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiara had been staring at herself in the mirror for awhile.</p><p>She saw herself with a jacket, that is opened to a white shirt, with yellow as it main color, with black stripes being on the vertical right of the clothing with the hat being the same pattern, a black skirt, her signature blue belt that would help her in certain situations, and a bit of makeup to accompanied all of the clothing.</p><p>Kiara smiled a bit at her look, feeling a sense of pride, but she then looked at the watch to check on what time is it.</p><p><em>6:55</em> P.M</p><p><em>Shit, I better get hurry, </em>Thought Kiara.</p><p>She then got away from the mirror, and while doing so, grabbed her brownish-red bag and put it over her and opened the door. And there was traffic going on of the outside of Akihabara.</p><p>If Kiara was a human, she'll probably be disappointed in not only at the sight but also at herself for being so 'bird brained', but in this universe, she's know that the belt could help.</p><p>She then grabbed the belt off of her and before she could activate her phoenix form, she took a deep breath and activated it. She then felt of her transforming, her feeling of feathers growing on her, her feeling certain parts of her body changing, and even the burns of the flames but she won't mind.</p><p>She then fly up to the sky and flapped up of her wings and then looked over the yelling of the spot and saw one of her neighbors scolding her like he always do whenever she transform.</p><p>Kiara did a little giggle towards the old man and said "Sorry" to him and fly to where 'ROBEL' is. And while doing so, she looked and been fascinated by the sights she saw, despite being in japan for nearly a year, she couldn't help but being fascinated with some of it's places, with the billboards that appeared advertised a curry of sorts featuring one of her favorite idols.</p><p>But she then found 'ROBEL', and flied over there. And once she got closer to the place, she then landed ever so gracefully and transform back to her human form, and once she opened her eyes she then greeted by one of her old friends, she appeared to be wearing a red dress with black gloves and has pony tail on her side of her purple hair, and she seemed to be crossing her arms and with a strict appearance to her normally calm face.</p><p>Kiara then gave Ina an awkward smile to her, afraid that she may have angered her somehow.</p><p>"Sorry that I'm late Ina," Kiara apologized to Ina.</p><p>"It's okay Kiara, there's no reason to apologize to me," Ina said this, while reverting back to her usually calm aura, Kiara took a deep breath from the answer, being relieved that she didn't made Ina made or anything. But then she remembered about Ame and Gura, who are currently dating each other and are the other old friends, and known for their gremlin like tendencies, especially the former.</p><p>Before Ina could go and lead Kiara, Kiara yelled "WAIT!" towards Ina which made her to stop.</p><p>"Do you think that they'll be angry for me being late?" she asked.</p><p>"Perhaps, since from what I've seen they seemed a bit frustrated but manages to keep their cool, now let's go before they could even unleashed their inner gremlins," Ina answered.</p><p><em>Well, at least it's better than having you angry </em>Kiara thought to herself, knowing full well that there are worst consequences if she said out loud, so she followed Ina to the entrance of 'ROBEL'.</p><hr/><p>It's been awhile for Calli since she came in this bar, and it's somewhat tempted her do karaoke.</p><p>The reason why that is, was simply because the people were having fun with it like a blue haired man having fun with singing 'What does the fox say' and while the english isn't perfect, it's clear that he's having fun. And besides, it could help her shaped her own voice.</p><p>She then whispered "Fuck it," and proceed to drink her last drink. After she was done, she then got up from the stool and went directly to the stage.</p><hr/><p>"And that's my tale of me finding out that I'll be an manger," Kiara said proudly to her friends.</p><p>When she looked around, she saw that all of her three friends have a blank expression in their face, feeling somewhat offended by it, she then called them out for it.</p><p>"Oh, sorry it's just I can't believe that you almost gotten insomnia because of it," said Ame, the one with a hat and a hoodie that had brown as their color.</p><p>"Yeah, I agree with Watson, sorry to disappoint you Kiara," said Gura who is wearing the same hoodie like she always does, to the point where Kiara even wonder on how she doesn't get bored of it.</p><p>"Ina! Helped me," Kiara said with a slight whine to her. </p><p>"Umm, sorry," Ina said and let out a giggle afterwards.</p><p>Kiara then pouted at them, being disappointed at them for laughing at the times she cried out of joy for her new job, and almost getting insomnia.</p><p>"Hey! At least acknowledge my own dream of having one of the best fast food chain!" she lightly yelled at them.</p><p>"We do, it's more about absurdity about on how you reacted to being called manager," Ina explaine.</p><p>"Anyways, what's the announcement about guys?" she asked, trying to get to know about Ame and Gura while trying to move from the conversation.</p><p>"Yeah, what is it?" Kiara, who is now curious and excited now compared to who she is like a minute ago.</p><p>Both Gura and Ame looked at each other for a bit and smiled, with Ame nodded at her. When they are finished, Gura gave a little cough to her.</p><p>"I'll like to announced that I'll become 'Gura Watson'" then she grabbed her hand to show the two of her ring that was given by Ame.</p><p>The ring has a simple clock on top of it and if you looked a bit closer, it seemed to have trident in it. </p><p>Both Kiara and Ina seemed to be wide eyed by it and looked back at the couple and saw that Ame is holding closed to Gura.</p><p>"In short, we are getting married if you guys can't seemed to figure out," she said.</p><p>Kiara then squealed and began to hug the two and saying her own congrats about the announcement.</p><p>"Calmed Kiara, we at a public building y'know," Ina said acting like the responsible one whenever she's with them.</p><p>"Oh, sorry guys," Kiara said while putting the potential married couple down and</p><p>"So," Kiara said while getting settled down, "When's the wedding guys?" is what she had asked to the couple.</p><p>"Well, kinda depends if I could asked my boss to give me a break, since y'know, I'm one of the elites detective, and if that were to happened then perhaps in march," Ame said while holding Gura closer.</p><p>It was a bit of awkward silence until Kiara had asked about how's Ina's life been treating her. </p><p>"It's the same as usual, with having commissions here and there, but I am currently dating someone," Ina answered to Kiara's question.</p><p>"Oh, what are they like and how did you guys met?" questioned Kiara being interested about it, Ina began to told them about how's she's alien girl of sorts that came to our world simply because she was curious, she then became the CEO of an idol company, and how they met is simply at a coffee shop, but that's a story for another time.</p><p>And the conversation ended with Gura and Ame teasing each other, Ina listening to the people on the stage, and with Kiara being deeply uncomfortable about the her friends relationships status. While she isn't jealous per say and if anything she's happy that Gura and Ame are going to be married and Ina finding someone but she couldn't help but feel a tang of being uncomfortable when meeting up with Ina's girlfriend and with them, yes it isn't Kiara's first time to do so but it's with Ina but now Ina's has someone...</p><p>Kiara snapped at her own thoughts and began to distract herself by looking at the view of the bar, it doesn't matter on where is the view just as long as it distracted her from the thoughts.</p><p>She kept on lookin and looking until she saw a women, a pink haired one, and to more specific, a pink haired women that has a leather jacket that is barely reaching towards her waist, with a black skirt, and black leggings, that seemed to standing near the stage, possibly waiting for her turn.</p><p><em>Damn, that's one hot ass chick right there,</em> Kiara said, she's no stranger on crushing on women and in fact she used to have a crush on one of her friends but there is something that Kiara is drawn to the women, perhaps a sense of familiarity Kiara supposed, then the women began walking on the stage once the cat girl and dog girl finished their rendition of 'if' by Da pump.</p><p>She then grabbed the microphone and the beats starts to began, it's clear to Kiara that the women is nervous about it and before she could even sing, she took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>["I've realized that everything was dear to me when we've parted ways,"]</em>
</p><p>And that line that she sang is what made Kiara fall for the women.</p><p>
  <em>["I'll unraveled my sepia-colored thoughts, and lost myself in those sakura days!"]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>["My hair is fluttering in this gust of a wind, is ever so nostalgic, simply because the wind carried it with it's own prosperity and warmth, and so the flowers had changed it's own colors,"]</em>
</p><p>Kiara looked at her friends to see their own opinion while she sang those lyrics, Gura being fascinated, Ame being struck at her voice, and Ina had this 'This'll make good bgm while I draw face'. She then looked back the women to see on what she had to offer.</p><p>
  <em>["Someone had fallen in love, that someone had given this love to others, someone that owns the jealousy had finally looked around. I'll touched the breezy night that is dancing along, it smelled ever so sweetly."]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>["I'll send you both a 'thank you' and a 'goodbye' and because of that, I've fallen in love again,"]</em>
</p><p>Kiara could felt a certain sadness to the women's voice when singing that part and Kiara could feel it for some reason, and so she been hit by this sadness like how truck kun hit all the main characters of a isekai anime, to the point where could easily felt the hot stream on her face that is coming from her eyes. And Ina noticed and gave Kiara tissue where she gladly take it.</p><p>
  <em>["I don't have to chase after others that leaving me, and I have no excuse for others that are coming to me, and simply because those sakura days were dear to me,"]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>["I've realized that everything was dear to me when we've parted ways, I'll unraveled my sepia-colored thoughts, and lost myself in those sakura days,"]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>["If I listen very close to your voice, that is echoing in the far, I'll remember the warmth that you gave me, and those sakura days would always feel cold in a certain way,"]</em>
</p><p>Kiara could hear the words of <em>oh, those sakura days... sakura days, it made me remeber the warmth that I once had.</em></p><p>
  <em>["Those beautiful sakura days!"]</em>
</p><p>And once the women had finished, Kiara began to clapped to her with her friends following the same, the women blushed at a sudden response, and smiled a bit at the audience then proceed to leave.</p><p><em>Wait, she's going to leave</em><em>, </em>is the thought that Kiara is having, despite only seeing this women the first time, and the only interaction was her singing, she wanted to get to know her.</p><p><em>C'mon Kiara, at least ask on what her number is, the worst thing she could say is 'no',</em> Kiara thought stubbornly to herself.</p><p>"Excuse me, I'll go outside," Kiara said to her friends.</p><p>"Huh, why?" Gura asked.</p><p>"Well to take a break," Kiara lied.</p><p>She then got up from the table and went to the door.</p><hr/><p><em>Wow, </em>is what Calli could proceeded about the event, she expected to not get noticed by the crowd and perhaps like her singing but just move on with their night, but Calli didn't expected to have been clapped by a crowd, well even though it's only four people that clapped, it's still unexpected for her.</p><p>And as she began thinking of the crowd, she couldn't help but notice that there is something familiar towards one of them like in terms of shape, they kinda remind her of <em>her</em>, but Calli dismissed that as a coincidence, that is until she heard a familiar voice.</p><p>["You did great out there,"] </p><p>She looked over and saw her right next to her. This is her alright with her iconic feathers being behind her ears, her magenta eyes that look like the universe, and of course her hair color, the only difference was the clothing that's she's wearing.</p><p>["Ahh, sorry to scare you,"] Kiara said with her signature laugh.</p><p>"That's fine," Calli replied, while trying to keep her cool and her thoughts out of the way.</p><p>"Oh, you can speak english, well my name is Takanashi Kiara! What's yours?" she said excitedly.</p><p>Calli doesn't know on how to react at this sudden encounter, she didn't want to risk on being in pain of her forgetting her and all that kind of jazz but at the same time she didn't want to be rude to her. </p><p>"Calli," she said softly.</p><p>"Huh, Calli is a nice name, ummm would you give me your number?" Kiara asked.</p><p>"Well take it as you will," Calli said and then proceed to walk away.</p><p>"Huh, you didn't even answer my question!" Kiara yelled at her.</p><p>And despite feeling guilty of the rejection, Calli then replied "Did you heard on what I said, take it as you will," </p><p>And when she finally parted ways with the girl, there's this sense of regret coming through her, she then shooked the feelings off and went straight to home. </p><hr/><p>“Okay...” Kiara said at the women quietly, being confused at the women sudden rejection.</p><p>Kiara then went back to the entrance and walked to where her friends were. She then sat down at the chair, and it was total silence until Ina asked the question.</p><p>”So, how’s being in the outside felt,” is what she asked.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Kiara answered.</p><p>”Oh,”</p><p>They went away with their night with Gura and Ame drinking away with their alcohol, Ina listening at the karaoke, and with Kiara thinking about the women.</p><p><em>Calli, that’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, </em>Kiara thought to herself. Even though of just knowing her name and what she’s look like, Kiara couldn’t help but be smitten for her, to the point that she wanted to call her as her wife, which’s may sound creepy and stalkerish, even for Kiara’s standards.</p><p><em>I’ll won’t forget about her, </em>is the promised that Kiara had made to herself, and she did on what is has been promised, even when going home and to her dreams.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credit for the touhou wiki for the translation of the lyrics and with me improvising them a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>